


The end of all things

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Forever does not exist for we all live for a limited time. Pain,wealth,laughter, happiness....loveAll things must eventually come to a endErmac's last day has arrived





	The end of all things

**Author's Note:**

> This has major feels

Erron Black woke up with a smile on his face , today was a new day and the sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing and a aura of calm seemed to flow through the air. The gunslinger sat up from his bed today he wanted to spend some time with Ermac so he could propose to him and so left his room to head to Ermac's.

Ermac was already awake and was looking out of the window, some clouds were covering the sun, the birds were screeching and he knew what today was he could sense it and so could the souls  
'YOUR LAST DAY YOUR LAST DAY YOUR LAST DAY'  
the souls sang to him  
'WE WILL BE FREE WE WILL BE FREE'  
Ermac tried to shut them out but they got louder  
'YOUR LAST DAY WE WILL BE FREE YOUR LAST DAY'!!!'  
The soul master turned away from the window and shouted at the souls,'NO! I WILL NEVER LEAVE ERRON' he clutched his chest and coughed whilst the souls giggled,'HE WILL BE ALONE ALONE ALONE!! SO MUCH HEARTBREAK!! SO MUCH PAIN!!' Ermac shut them out and let a stray tear fall ,he had to see Erron. as on que the gunslinger burst through the door,"Ermie!" Erron pulled the soul master into his arms,"hey wanna come walk through the marketplace with me?"  
Ermac inhaled and pushed Erron away,"Go ..get away" he rasped  
The gunslinger was puzzled,"Ermac?"  
The soul master turned away and hyperventilated,"please leave me..."  
Erron placed his hand on Ermac's shoulders," what is wrong? Feel ill? We can go for a walk tomorrow if you want?"  
Ermac gasped and choked,"there is no tomorrow! Leave me be!!"  
He was glad Erron couldn't see him cry. The souls laughed,' FREEEEE!!!!!!'  
The gunslinger turned Ermac to look at him,"What's wrong please tell me I hate seeing you upset like this" but then realised how skinny Ermac was and how tired his face looked, Ermac couldn't even keep his eyes open,"Ermac....it's the rot isn't it? Oh by the elder gods....no no no NO! I'm not letting you go!"  
Erron took his hands,"come on someone must be able to help us! Healers ,Raiden.. ANYONE!"  
Ermac shook his head,"no please go I don't want you to see me like this"  
Erron squeezed his hands , the only thing he could do for a dying man was to give comfort,"Ermac ..today I was planning to.. marry you" he began holding back his sobs," I ...I...Oh Ermie" he trailed off holding the soul master close and weeping into the crook of his neck.  
Ermac held him tighter,"Erron...we still can I have little time' he began  
'HEAR HIM CRY!! SO MuCh SOrrOw!!' the souls screamed  
Ermac inhaled and exhaled and Erron reached into his pockets and pulled out a ring,"Ermac....Ermac Black will you do me the honour?" Ermac smiled and took the ring, his vision was becoming blurry so Erron guided the ring onto his finger," death will not do us part" the gunslinger whispered and Ermac smiled before his eye lids fluttered closed and he leant against Erron and sighed his last.

**Author's Note:**

> Man this is terrible, confusing and hater food. I am bad I am bad


End file.
